


Raining Fire

by Kotori_Miu, Rivaxorus



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 15:06:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9129463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kotori_Miu/pseuds/Kotori_Miu, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivaxorus/pseuds/Rivaxorus
Summary: Kurt, a young shape shifter, has a destiny that she never would have imagined.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys I hope you like the new fanfic with the new oc! I'm really exited to be doing it.

“I told you I’ll be fine.” I reminded him as we walked into the small house. Iru always felt like an elder brother to me with the way he worries. Then again we referred to everyone as brothers and sisters in this small village of ours and we all care about each other like we were family. That being said, we had to stick together since the normal townsfolk didn’t like us. Our Shapeshifting abilities made rumors spread fast, saying we were monsters simply because they didn’t understand us. So, when it came time to buy supplies one of us had to head into the main town, but everyone feared to go. This time, however, I wanted to go and Iru didn’t like it one bit. 

“Are you sure you’ll be okay, Kurt? A girl like you going, sure you can shift like the rest of us, but you’ve got almost no physical strength.” Iru warned me as he started to put dishes away from previously washing them. “It’d be easy for you to get hurt or worse- kidnapped.” Iru voiced his concerns as I jumped up and down excitedly beside him.  
“I’ll just shift into my tiger or owl form then. Both of them have strength to get away. I don’t care if I’m seen as a freak - safety first.” I smiled a little at Iru. I could see the concern in the dark haired man’s eyes when he turned to me, though. His concern made me reflect on myself for a moment. I had blonde hair and blue eyes, and my sharp features almost looked manly, so it left me to be a target for a lot of things. Not to mention that I had to use my smarts rather than my strength. I wasn’t the strongest of people out there.  
“We just need a few herbs this time around, you should be back before sundown.” For a moment I didn’t think I heard him right. As he moved to another room, returning with a pouch of money. “The list is inside, don’t mess this up Kurt.” He flicked my nose as I whimpered a bit. “The first sign of trouble you come back home, you hear me?” I smiled and nodded my head. I knew how to take care of myself. It wasn’t that hard!

The road down to the main town wasn’t very far since we lived nestled on the top of a hill, we could even see the town from home. So being back before sundown was the least of my worries with it being so early in the morning. I smiled happily as I entered the bustling town, pulling out the small list that Iru had written down from my pocket. I was just about to read the first thing on the scrap of paper when a man bumped into me, snatching my pouch from my belt. I let a small noise emit from my throat as I instinctively grabbed after him but he slipped from my grip as he took off running. 

I clawed my way up from the ground and started to chase him, I couldn’t lose that pouch! Iru entrusted it to me, how much of an idiot would I look like if I came back empty handed. In seconds I was behind him, confusion clearly on his face as he nervously looked back at me, but just as I was about to grab his jacket my ankle twisted underneath me. I winced as I fell onto my face, the cloaked man escaping into the crowd. I whimpered as I punched the ground in frustration at my own clumsiness. I could feel the eyes of the town’s people on me as I tried to sit up, and at that moment someone crouched near me. 

“Are you alright miss -need some help?” I looked up and a green haired man was knelt beside me with a hand outstretched. “A beautiful lady like yourself shouldn’t be on the ground like that.” I blinked in surprise for a moment. Sure, he might have been attractive to the point it was shocking but now wasn’t the time to be getting hit on by a gender I didn’t even like. I pointed ahead without breaking eye contact, not sure what good telling the man would do, but I felt it couldn’t hurt. 

“A thief stole my money.” I quietly said as the long haired man looked ahead and then at me. He smiled, giving me a thumbs up before jumping probably higher than was humanly possible. Not to mention his scent was funny. I was fully confused now as I settled a hand on my head and tried to stand - wincing at the pain in my ankle. I hadn’t been in the town for five minutes and I already lost all the money and met a stranger who i’ll probably never see again even if he did get my money back, knowing my luck. I simply sat back down again, giving a resigned sigh, but before I knew it the green haired man was back with my pouch. 

“Can you stand?” He offered his hand and I just took it without a second thought, my mind slightly shocked that he was back so quickly and back at all. 

“I sprained my ankle.” I told him as he made sure to steady me. I was more than displeased about my predicament but didn’t want to voice that.

“I could carry you home.” He offered as I shoved him a bit so that he wasn’t so close to me. Giving him a soft glare for a moment. 

“Sorry but I still have things to buy here, and it would be foolish of me to ask for a stranger who hasn’t even told me his name to take me home.” I sighed as I crossed my arms. Ignoring the pain in my leg as the handsome fellow bowed slightly. Bending at his waist.

“Forgive me my lady, my name is Jae-Ha and I could always help you buy these things of yours. It’s dangerous for someone like you to be here alone.” I could smell reptile all over him. Then again it wasn’t uncommon for merchants and the like to have the scent of their pets. However, this seemed a little bit more centered and close to him, so I felt like I needed to be wary of him.

“I’m Kurt, and I don’t think you should; everyone here would look at you funny.” I introduced myself before limping off, taking my pouch and holding it close. It would be best if I didn’t get anyone involved and went home quickly, but before I knew it, Jae-Ha was standing in front of me.

“Why would everyone look at me funny?” He asked as I stopped, sighing before resigning myself.

“Me and my village don’t exactly have the greatest reputation, so I don’t suppose you’re from around here. Despite knowing that you still want to help me?” I asked for a moment as Jae-Ha seemed to smirk. 

“I think I know a thing or two about getting mean looks. And how can I say no to a beautiful lady like yourself?” I gave a soft sigh. 

“Fine, I guess it wouldn’t hurt. But I will bite you if you try anything funny. I just need the things on this list.” I showed him the paper that had stayed in my grip throughout my endeavour and the man’s eyes started to wander over it. He still settled there with his smile as I impatiently waited, my ankle throbbing with pain. 

“You can lean on me if you want.” I rolled my eyes at his comment before punching him lightly in the shoulder before we started to walk. 

With his help, I was able to get all the herbs before sundown came around. By then though my ankle was killing me. I winced as we exited the last shop, almost falling over. Jae-Ha being right there, however, made sure I was stable.

“At least let me carry you, I already am carrying the herbs.” Jae-Ha’s voice did sound like it had a bit of concern. I was still curious and all the more questioning of who he was.  
“Have a stranger carry me home, what would my village think.” I joked for a moment, but I knew well I probably wouldn’t be home on time if I went on my own. It probably wasn’t good for my leg either. I debated a bit before stopping in the road, looking up at him. 

“Fine, but you’ll have to tell me more about yourself and why you’re here.” I said as he lowered himself so I could climb onto his back. I swore if he was trying to kidnap me I was going to shift into my tiger form and claw the hell out of his pretty face. 

“You really drive a hard bargain Kurt. You seem very disinterested in me and that’s rare for a woman.” He commented as we started up the path towards the top of the mountain at a much faster pace. I laughed mildly, 

“So you were trying to hit on me then?” I hummed for a moment as his hair tickled my cheek. 

“You’ve ratted me out.” It felt like he had no problem carrying me, I know I was light but it was like he was going slower for my own sake. 

“Sorry about that, but I prefer women. It’s just been that way since I was a kid. You get turned down often?” I shrugged my shoulders lightly as he laughed at my words, shifted his hands on my legs to get a better grip. 

“You don’t see someone beside me do you? Then again I hate tying myself down to one place.” I had to think for a moment. He was covered in all sorts of scents, not just his own but that of other reptiles then a man and woman. 

“You have travelling companions don’t you… I can smell them on you.” I watched the road out in front of us get wider as we got closer to the village. This was the most we’ve talked since in town and at that point he’d been more concerned about my ankle. It was nice though. 

“Kurt, my lady, you have a sharp nose. I have some friends I travel with, but we’re the more secretive type.” I laughed at him. 

“No kidding, you stink like a reptile…. To be honest - my village always has trouble from the main town because of stuff like that. We have… special abilities that aren’t exactly seen as pleasant to others.” At the sound of that he seemed to stiffen for a moment. He looked at me across his shoulder with a conflicted expression. 

“Have you heard the legend of the four dragons, the ones who once protected the king whom created this kingdom?” He spoke cautiously, as if debating whether to speak or not. I had to think for a moment. 

“Like King Hiryuu himself? Yeah, I know of it. I think most children do since their parents tell it to them. We have a legend like that ourselves here in the village.” Now he had definitely hooked my interest, with my luck I had also hooked his. I was a sucker for stories, and personalities. Despite the fact it was dangerous I loved strange and odd things, including people. 

“I’m the descendant of the green dragon.” I nearly choked as I fell backwards a little, he stopped to catch me as I grabbed onto him. 

“No wonder you stink of lizard Jae-Ha!” I gave a giggle as I patted his shoulder roughly in excitement. 

“Yep. Now hold on tight, will you.” He smirked at me, his eyes sparkling as he jumped once and we were high in the air. I widened my eyes, and didn’t tighten my grip. I was used to the air, and it was that feeling of being free return to me. As he landed in front of the village, I smiled widely.


End file.
